Fanfiction?
by blackout4465
Summary: Max and Fang are reading Fangs' blog and find a link to a website called Fanfiction. They look at it and are furious at what they find. Lemons and a little help from a person named mollypolly55.


Fanfiction?

Max pov

I was looking for a place to land after flying for a few hours and spotted a cave. "Fang, I found a cave let's stop here!" I yelled. Now normally fang and I would have been a little more careful about where we land but after me carrying Angel, Fang carrying Gazzy and Iggy trying to carry Nudge but having many problems, and for at least two hours, we decided it would be nice to land.

After we had landed, Iggy pulled the news paper that Gazzy took from one of those old road-side paper dispensers and started a cooking fire to warm and light the cave. Fang had his laptop out and was surfing the web while we had just thrown the 3 sleeping bird-kids into a pile by the cave wall. Fang was starting to shiver from the cold, (or so I thought.) so I pulled a blanket from my pack and walked over to him. When I got there he looked up and smiled, then motioned for me to sit next to him.

I was cold to so I figured id wrap the blanket around us. As I sat he said, "Hey max, I was about to call you over anyway. Some people from my blog said to check out the site call , they said that there are stories you and I should read together." I didn't see any harm in it, but I figured I'd say something anyway. "How do you know that the school didn't post that and when we go there we won't be hypnotized into going to the school?" I said in a joking manner. He laughed and said we would be fine.

We went on the site and saw that it was listed with things that we had no idea about. Which category were we in, what are lemons? How are people finding out so much about us? And why would people say I was pregnant? We decided to look at lemons and me pregnant first, (and boy was that a mistake.)

The story is called, "Crying on the inside"

And here is the description…

I love Fang, I really do. I hope he still loves me after he finds out. We uh, kinda made love/did the dirty. But I have no clue what to do now! I'm sort of pregnant. What do I do! Who do I tell! What about the flock! Most importantly what about the baby?

Chapter one was mostly about nudge so we read through fast and then got to the second chapter.

The next morning we went to Denny's for breakfast. I'm pretty sure Fang guessed what was wrong with Nudge. Angel knew too. But Iggy and Gazzy didn't.

After the waitress took our orders Gazzy said, "I bet I can go longer without blinking then you, Nudge!"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "BRING IT ON!" So I guess she's feeling better.

Fang grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. I smiled and mouthed, "Did you guess what was wrong with Nudge?"

Fang nodded and mouthed back "I'm pretty sure, and also you left your back pack in there wide open so everyone could see what's in there so I'm pretty sure I know what was wrong with her."

I pulled my hand back and cross my arms over my chest, and stuck my tongue out at him. He shrugged.

"I WIN!" Gazzy shouted.

"Well you cheated." Nudge shot back

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Could you like shut up for 5 minutes?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Fang mouth, "PMS." Gazzy and Nudge giggled.

I flipped Fang off and didn't talk to him for the rest of breakfast.

When we got back to the hotel Angel asked, "Can we go swimming?"

"Yeah that'd be so much fun! I hope they have a hot tub do you think they'll have a hot tub-" Nudge asked

Then Gazzy interrupted her. "Pleeeaaassseee Mmmaaaxxx?"

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm gonna stay here."

"Me to." Fang said

"Iggy's in charge."

"Hey I can't be in charge?" Total demanded.

"Fine! Total too. It doesn't matter."

Every one got changed and head down stairs. I crawled onto a bed, only Fang and I were in the room. He came over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. Oh it felt so good. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, with out thinking I open my mouth and sighed. Our tongues started wrestling together. When I heard myself moan I brushed, Fang must have noticed because he mumbled, "Don't be embarrassed."

We kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing. I felt Fang's hands start to push up my shirt. I didn't stop him. When my shirt was fully off, I yanked Fangs shirt off. We kept kissing. Fang groaned really loud and I barely suppressed a giggle. Then his pant came off then mine. So Fang was in his boxers and me in my bra and panties.

When I heard Fang ask, "Can I take your bra off?" I realized this was going to be the real thing.

"Yes." I felt my bra get unclipped, all the while Fang was kissing me, and then it was pulled off my chest. Fang stopped kissing me and looked down at my chest. It was his first time seeing me bra less. I blushed at the hungry glint in his eyes. He started sucking on my right breast, I started moaning and couldn't stop. After a couple minuets Fang stopped sucking on my chest and pulled off his boxers. I looked down at his erection, and Fang kissed my forehead.

Fang cupped my chin making me look him straight in the eye and asked. "Max, can I take off your underwear?"

I swallowed. "Yes." Fang pulled my panties off and threw them somewhere in the room. He titled his head and started liking my clit. Ooooohhh mmmyyyy gggooodd it felt incredible. I started moaning and saying Fang over and over. When I was about to have my first orgasm Fang stopped. I cried out in disappointment. I panted/asked, "Why'd you stop?"

He smirked. "I want to feel you when," He shrugged "You know."

I stopped Panting. "Okay go inside me Fang."

"Are you sure? It might hurt."

"I know and I'm ready."

Fang slowly put himself in me. I sucked in a breath.

Fang stopped "You okay?"

"Keep going"

He did. All of a sudden the pain stop and I felt pure bliss. I started moaning and so did Fang. We were moving our bodies in sync. My first orgasm hit me like a tidal wave. Fang collapsed on me. We were both breathing heavy.

Fang kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"That was great"

"I know, it was amazing!"

"You okay?"

I thought about that and smiled, "I feel perfect!"

Fang wrapped me a hug and so much skin touching reminded me we were naked, I stiffed and blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed you're beautiful every inch of you."

"We should get dressed." We quickly got dressed fixed the bed and looked in the mirror and fixed our hair. We sat back on the bed and turned the TV on.

Then I remembered something. Something very important. We didn't use protection…

"Fang-" I got cut off as the flock ran in shivering.

Nudge mumbled, "They didn't have a hot tub."

"…" fang and I sat there, wide-eyed at what we just read. Fang opened his mouth but no words came out. I was furious that people around the world were thinking that fang and I were doing that! All we did was kiss every now and then. I looked back to see that fang was gone and I began to look for him. After giving up I looked again only to notice that the blanket was suspended in mid-air. He must be so shocked that he forgot to move.' I thought. I nudged his shoulder and he looked down at me.

Again his mouth opened but still no words were able to be heard. We looked at each other for a while until Iggy yelled, "dinners ready! Come and get it!" I brushed the thought of what fang and I had just read away and walked over to eat with fang following behind me. I glanced back and thought that I had caught Fang looking at my ass and blushed. 'Did I really have feelings for fang like the people around the world thought?' I asked in my head. "You will know in due time Max." the voice said. 'When?' I asked it. No answer, typical.


End file.
